


You're Under Arrest

by dorky_hime



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Cosplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the concert where Arashi dressed up as police, Jun wears the police uniform home for Sho</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangerenters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/gifts).



> Written for astrangerenters who had kindly donated for help_pilipinas $1 Drabble.

Sho bid goodbye to the driver and walked to his apartment building. He was exhausted. He checked his phone while waiting for the elevator to arrive at his level. He scroll down the mails that he got earlier. Most of them were birthday's mails from friends and colleagues besides some work related ones. He opened a mail that just got into his inbox.

 

_From: Jun_

_To: Sho_

_Subject: Special day_

_I'll be waiting for you. <3  _

_There's a surprise._

 

Sho smiled as he placed his phone into his pocket and walked out the elevator. He tried to open the door when he realized that it was unlocked. As soon as he closed it and entered the room, he felt that his hand had been caught by someone. He had been cornered against the door.

 

"You're under arrest! You have three chances to state your wish or defend yourself"

 

Jun pulled him away of the door and dragged him towards his room. He pushed the older guy, so that he was sitting on the bed. Sho heard some rumbling sounds and wondered what Jun was doing. The darkness was totally bothering him.

 

"Jun, as much as I enjoy 'playing' in the dark, I want to see your face" Sho said, trying his best to strain his eyes so that he could see his lover in the dark.

 

"Are you sure you want to see me?"

 

Sho could feel Jun's hot breath on his left cheek. He also felt his trousers becoming tighter all of a sudden.

 

 

"Do you want to see me?" Jun asked, biting Sho's earlobe. The older man nodded. He could feel Jun's mouth on his cheek for a brief moment and then he heard footsteps behind him before a sudden bright light hurt his eyes. Sho needed to adjust his eyesight to it. He gulped down when he saw Jun - standing in front of him, clad in a blue latex police woman's uniform with mini skirt that revealed his long legs. It was the same uniform that Aiba, Ohno and Nino wore at their Fukuoka's concert. The only difference was that Jun's skirt was shorter.

 

 

"Your legs look great in those fishnet stockings" Sho commented as his eyes examined his boyfriend from head to toe. Jun smirked as he wiggled his ass - walking towards him. He sat on Sho’s lap and put his hands around his neck - trailing wet kisses on his lover's face.

 

 

"You had used your first wish. There's two more” Jun whispered as he kissed Sho – hard. His hand reached for the drawer at the bedside table and opened it. Sho opened his eyes when he heard a metallic sound. He felt Jun reached for his hands and brought it to the headboard.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked – frowning when Jun took his other hand and did the same. The younger man just smirked.

 

“I told you that you’re under arrest right?” he said as he put the handcuffs around Sho’s hands and tied it to the headboard. Sho tried to ask Jun to release his hands but his lover just smiled at him and kissed his hand.

 

“It won’t be fun if I release you” he whispered – biting Sho’s earlobe. His hands trailing along his chest – unbuttoning the shirt that Sho was wearing. Jun kissed his chest before he started licking it and played with Sho’s nipple. He bit it playfully while his fingers played with the other one. Sho whimpered when he felt Jun’s warm tongue against his skin. Jun’s free hand started to trail down until it reached Sho’s growing erection.

 

“It must be painful for you” Jun said in a low tone as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He discarded the trousers together along with the boxers – freeing his hard cock. Jun traced light feathery kisses along the length and then licked it. Sho moaned when he felt the sensation and then groaned when he felt Jun’s mouth enveloping his throbbing cock.  He gulped down his saliva when he saw Jun’s head bobbing back and forth – sucking his erection. He moaned and screamed Jun’s name when his young lover’s teeth hit a spot. Out of the blue, Jun released Sho’s cock letting him surprised when he couldn’t felt the warmness around his cock anymore. He looked at Jun – frustrated.

 

“We’re just getting started. Be patient” Jun said, smirking. His hand was rumbling into the drawer again. He took out a bottle of lubricant and poured it – coating his fingers. Sho’s eyes went wide when he saw Jun’s finger into his own hole. Sho could totally felt his cock twitching with the view of his boyfriend fingering himself.

 

“Jun, you’re being mean” Sho whined when he couldn’t hold it any longer. He wanted to take away Jun’s fingers and replaced them with his cock. The image of Jun clad in his policewoman’s uniform, fingering himself was too much for him to handle. Jun stopped and leaned towards Sho.

 

“Ready for your second wish?” he whispered huskily. Sho nodded desperately. His throbbing cock made it hard for him to think rationally.

 

“What do you want?” Jun nibbled Sho’s ear.

 

“I want to put my dick inside you” He said desperately. Jun smirked as he kissed Sho’s cheek and then he nibbled his mouth before he kissed him. Jun pulled his skirt up and carefully positioned himself. He whimpered when he could feel Sho’s cock penetrating him. When he felt comfortable, Jun started to move up and down, his hands working on his own erection as he moved.

 

“You’re so tight, Jun!” Sho said as he started rocking his hips; both of them moving simultaneously. Sho could feel that he would cum in any moment.

 

“Jun, I’m going to cum” He screamed. Jun increased his speed and with three thrust, Sho came hard inside Jun. A moment later, Jun’s cum was spread onto Sho’s abdomen. He laid down on Sho – breathing hard.

 

“Jun, open these handcuffs please. My hands start to feel numb” Sho whined. Jun chuckled as he forced his hand to move and took the key. He released his boyfriend’s hands and kissed the red circles around his wrists.

 

“You had used all of your wishes” Jun said – staring directly into Sho’s half lidded eyes making him grin as he pulled Jun for a kiss.

 

 “We should this more often” he said, chuckling.

 

“You could try wearing nurse outfit for my birthday. I would be thrilled if a gorgeous nurse ‘treat’ me”

 

“We’ll see about that” Sho said playfully before both of them started laughing.

 

“Happy birthday, Sho-kun” Jun said, kissing his temple. Sho grinned as he embraced Jun.

 

 

 

 


End file.
